


simple kind of questions

by hlundqvists



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New York Rangers, lots of fluff, sex shops are awkward for cam, there's a kitten too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlundqvists/pseuds/hlundqvists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Cam never should have agreed to this. He’s deeply disappointed in himself for a lack of self control and ability to resist when Chris turns up the puppy dog eyes and sticks out his bottom lip in the most annoyingly adorable way possible.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	simple kind of questions

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt fill for tumblr that kind of got away from me a little bit? written for [this meme](http://hlundqvists.tumblr.com/post/121875981195/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill) with the prompt of chris/cam, "please put it down" from an anon!
> 
> s/o to lauren and ras for helping me figure out exactly what to do with this prompt!
> 
> also, cookie dough flavored lube is a thing that does exist and is most definitely something chris would buy and want to use.

**__**

**_one ****_**

Cam never should have agreed to this. He’s deeply disappointed in himself for a lack of self control and ability to resist when Chris turns up the puppy dog eyes and sticks out his bottom lip in the most annoyingly adorable way possible. If only he had better control of himself, then he wouldn’t be in the middle of a sex shop with Chris, watching as Chris hurries from one display to the next, grinning and pointing out every single thing while proclaiming loudly that each vibrator is something he would _totally_ use on Cam.

He wants to grab Chris and pull him out of the store before any more heads turn in their direction but Chris is moving too fast, looking everywhere and at everything, checking prices and looking at Cam for input on different toys and types of rope.

“You liked it when I used my tie on you, remember?” Oh, yes, Cam remembers, but he doesn’t say that, just nods as Chris keeps talking. “We could totally get some of this rope. It feels all silky and won’t hurt your wrists! It’s perfect, babe. Come on, feel it!” 

Chris is holding the rope up near Cam’s face, as if he expects Cam to rub his cheek against it like a cat. Cam bites his lip, lifting a hand to gently touch, trying not to outwardly react to the _soft, soft, so soft_ feel of the material beneath his fingertips or focus on the sudden flashes of what that might feel like bound around his wrists as Chris leaves him helpless and begging on their bed.

“It’s okay,” is what he settles on saying.

Chris beams and Cam knows that he hasn’t fooled Chris. Chris _knows_ and that expression on his face is one of pure evil plotting.

“Awesome!”

Chris grabs the bit of rope and turns around, heading down to another section. Cam slowly follows. He’d rather just leave now that they’ve picked something out but Chris seems intent on looking for more and it isn’t long before he’s grabbing something off a shelf and holding it up to Cam.

“Babe! Look at this!”

Cam looks and……. He really wishes that he _hadn’t_ looked.

“No. Absolutely not. **No.** ”

Cam doesn’t even care how Chris’ expression falters and nearly crumbles at the instant rejection. There is no way that he is letting Chris buy _that_ and bring it home. There is no way at all. There will be no compromises here.

“But, babe, it’s _cool_. It’s--”

“It’s a Darth Vader dildo, Chris. Do you-- Look at it. That’s not-- _No_.”

“Come on, you can make “the force is deep within you” jokes when you use it!”

“No!”

“Caaaaaaaaaaaam.”

“No, Chris, come on, just, _please put it down_.”

Whether it’s his tone or the expression on his face that gets Chris to relent and put the Vader dildo back on the shelf, Cam might never know but he’s grateful for whichever one it was. 

Chris keeps pouting, though, which makes Cam feel a little guilty and he winds up giving in when Chris picks up a bottle of cookie dough flavored lube and looks at Cam questioningly. 

The fist pump Chris does when Cam says yes is ridiculously adorable. 

Cam kind of really loves Chris. A lot. Even if he does think a dildo in the shape of Darth Vader is something they need in the bedroom.

**__**

**_two_ **

It’s not as if Chris actually goes _looking_ for opportunities like this, but when he happens to stumble upon them, he doesn’t turn the chance away.

There’s an adoption fundraiser being thrown by a local animal shelter that just happens to be on an off day and Chris doesn’t see how Cam could possibly say no to volunteering and helping some adorable puppies and kittens get adopted. Cam shows some apprehension at first, but he doesn’t fight for long. Chris really has perfected the master pout to get Cam to agree to almost anything.

They show up early at the shelter and help the other volunteers get everything set up; tables covered with information pamphlets, adoption forms, t-shirts and other merchandise available to buy to help benefit the shelter. It’s fun and Cam seems to be enjoying himself. Chris is already counting this day as a win.

It only gets better when the animals are brought out. 

Chris immediately scrambles to volunteer to help watch the puppies and change the newspapers in their pen throughout the day. Cam gives him a knowing look, silently warning him to not fall in love with any of the puppies, but, well, it’s far too late for that. He’s been in love with all of them since they first got brought out.

The day goes by in a pleasantly fast blur and before Chris can blink, all the puppies have been adopted. It feels good to know he was a part of this; urging little kids over to pet the dogs, showing them that puppy kisses are nothing to be afraid while letting himself get slobbered on by one enthusiastic labrador pup in particular. 

He feels good, all smiles, covered in a mix of dog fur and drool. The smile falters a bit as he looks at the kitten area. Most of them appear to have been adopted, but there’s one kitten that catches his eye. 

He heads over to read the kitten’s information card, chest tightening a bit. The kitten is just _so cute_ and it’s not long before Chris asks for permission to take it out of the cage and hold it. The kitten mews happily, tiny paws balanced on his chest. 

“Hi, pretty.”

The kitten mews again and settles in his arms, seemingly asleep; just this little fluffball of endless purring. Chris never wants to put her down again. 

He quickly glances around, finding Cam, and comes over to him.

“Hey, babe. Look at this.”

Cam turns and takes one glance at the sleeping kitten in Chris’ arms.

“No, Chris, come on. We can’t--”

“But look at her! She’s so sweet, just sleeping in my arms like a baby.”

“Chris, we don’t know how Winnie will react to a cat.”

“She’s a good kitten! Winnie will probably adopt her. It’ll be so cute! They can play and nap together and keep each other company when we’re gone!”

Cam doesn’t seem like he’ll budge.

“Chris, come on, please, just go put her down. You know we can’t--”

Cam trails off, his eyes focusing back on the kitten as she stirs in Chris’ arms. Her eyes -- well, _eye_ \-- opens and she mews at Cam, tiny paws stretched out in an attempt to bat at him. Chris smiles, can see the way Cam’s shoulders wilt and his expression softens, hope filling his chest.  
“Oh. She’s-- Oh.”

Chris nods, running a finger between the kitten’s ears.

“Yeah. One eye. They said she was born without it. She doesn’t know the difference.”

Cam doesn’t seem to be listening, fingers stretched out to let the kitten paw at them, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Okay.”

Chris blinks, smile growing.

“Yeah?”

Cam leans down to kiss the kitten’s head, then raises his lips to Chris’.

“Yeah.”

**__**

**_three_ **

In hindsight, Cam should have expected this to happen eventually. He’s been with Chris for two years now; children were going to somehow worm their way into their relationship. He _really_ should have realized that the moment would happen because of teammates’ kids, too.

He doesn’t think much of it when Hank asks if he and Chris are available to babysit; Cam has watched Charlise countless times since she was born, he knows how to handle her. He’s seen Chris with her, too. He’s seen Chris with everyone’s kids; it’s not a sight that he hasn’t beheld in the past.

It feels different this time, though. 

They aren’t at Hank’s place or at a team event with everyone else and their kids. It’s just them and Charlise at a park. To any strangers walking by, they look a family enjoying an afternoon outside together. Cam doesn’t think on that too much, not until he’s laughing and smiling as Chris keeps lifting Charlise up in the air, making imaginary rocket sounds as he zooms her around.

Charlise is giggling hysterically, her cheeks all red and smile so wide. She doesn’t seem to be breathing between her laughter and Cam has the sense that she’s going to develop a serious case of hiccups in a minute. 

He laughs and touches Chris’ back, “Come on, babe, put her down. We don’t want her to pass out. Hank will kill us.”

Charlise pauses in her giggling when she hears her father’s name, happily exclaims “pappa!”, and then pouts as Chris lowers her back down in his arms. Her tiny arms circle around Chris’ neck as much as they can and she kisses his cheek, still giggling from her time up in the air.

Cam grins, asks her if she wants some juice, and laughs some more as both Charlise and Chris enthusiastically declare that they both want juice.

Cam kisses Chris’ cheek, then Charlise’s after she demands it with a pout, before heading off to the park bench to dig some juice boxes out of the cooler they brought with them.

He’s stopped on his way back by a woman with her son, a smile on her face.

“Sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to say; you and your family are adorable. That little girl is lucky to have such good fathers.”

He freezes, stammers out a polite thank you, and barely has time to realize he didn’t correct her before she’s just…. gone.

He watches Chris and Charlise, unable to help himself from smiling as they interact with each other; Chris listening intently to whatever Charlise is babbling on about and responding seriously to the questions she poses for him. It makes something in Cam’s chest tighten and loosen all at once.

He doesn’t say anything to Chris. Not until after they drop Charlise off and get home and crawl into bed together later that night.

He presses himself against Chris’ side, arm over his waist, cheek against his shoulder.

“Chris?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“I think I want to have kids with you. Not now, but maybe in the future.”

He feels Chris shift underneath him, then he’s being pulled closer, a kiss being pressed to the top of his head.

“Don’t you think we should get married first?”

Cam smiles, turning his head to press a kiss to Chris’ neck.

“Is that your way of asking?”

“Maybe. What would you say to that?”

Cam pauses for a long moment, his heart skipping a few beats, before he finally replies so easily, as if it’s the easiest question to answer that Chris has ever asked him, “Yes.”


End file.
